Gravitational Singularity Generation
The ability to create exposed singularities. Gravity and Nothingness Manipulation are needed in order for this power to work. Alternatively, Space-Time Manipulation can also be used to achieve this effect. Also Called * Gravitational Singularity Creation * Singularity Inducement * Space-time Singularity Creation/Generation Capabilities User can create exposed singularities, (center of a hole) a situation where matter is forced to be compressed to a point (space-like singularity) and a situation where certain light rays come from a region with infinite curvature (time-like singularity). Usually, this attack destroys any target made of energy or matter through a black or white hole. Through a black hole, it will destroy anything devouring the matter and energy, allowing the opponent to be ripped apart when they enter into a Gravitational Singularity and be erase to nothingness as body molecule, matter and energy will be absorbed causing instant death. Through a white hole, the user can let matter and light escape, releasing a blast of energy and matter allowing it to create exposures. Dimensions * 0-dimensional singularity: Magnetic Monopole. * 1-dimensional singularity: Cosmic String. * 2-dimensional singularity: Domain Wall. Variations * Black Hole Creation * White Hole Creation Limitations * If someone has similar powers, which could counter with equal or superior force. * If someone has immutability, quantum intangibility, space/time indemnity or physics rejector. * Targets maybe immune to gravity. * Powers that defy the laws of physics or give protection from changes to the laws of physics give someone immunity to this attack. * Powers of invulnerability or intangibility give immunity. Known Users Manga/Anime * Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) * Obito Uchiha (Naruto) * Nagato (Naruto) * Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) Video Games * Liara T'Soni (MassEffect) * Adept (MassEffect) * Biotics (MassEffect) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Colors) * Violet Wisp (Sonic Colors) Known Objects * Gravity Bomb (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) * Art of the Piercing Void (Ninja Gaiden) * Violet Void (Sonic Colors) * Arks of the Cosmos (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) Gallery File:Gravity_Bomb.png|The Gravity Bomb creates a deadly black hole of incredible gravity that sucks in all matter and light into the center singularity, destroying everything. File:Kamui.PNG|Kakashi's Kamui causes the space that is reflected in his eye's focal point to collapse, and to be sucked into a singularity to another dimension. File:556px-Space_time_migration.png|Obito's Kamui creates the focal point of a singularity in his right eye, sucking anything he is in physical contact with into another dimension. File:Chibaku_Tensei_Orb.png|The Chibaku Tensei creates a singularity that draws in debris around it, to the point of creating a planetary body. File:Ryu_Hayabusa_Art_of_the_Piercing_Void.jpg|The Art of the Piercing Void projects a black hole that can heavily fluctuate space-time, devouring and piercing all that it passes. File:Mass-effect-2-singularity.jpg|Adept creating a Singularity through his biotic power, which sucks in all the enemies and holds them in place with a high gravity field. Category:Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Generation Category:Rare power Category:Fighting Power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Temporal Powers